A Dawn Brought Into Darkness
by Agent Amadora Destavola
Summary: From the point of view a SHIELD agent working for both the light and dark side. Which side would she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today, wasn't like any other day at college. It was my first time going to a job fair alone. Although it didn't feel like I was alone. I looked about myself fixing my clothes as I walked into the big gymnasium, seeing many jobs occupying the tables with students crowding around them. I began walking through the crowds of students, in seeing a police force table. I started to walk towards it, having the same feeling like someone's watching my every movement I made. As I walked toward the table again, I looked at the male and female's navy blue police uniforms; gold badges above the left side above their hearts, handcuffs and police batons attached to their belts. My eyes automatically gazed down their side to see their guns, the buckle holding it into the holster. I let out a deep breath of distress as to why they brought their guns to a job fair, I shook the uninvited thought away but it was also out of ease that entire gym was safe from anything.

I walked up to the table finally and looked down at the table surface to see a sign up clipboard, to my surprise only a few names were written down on the paper. I bent forward and signed my name "Amadora Destavola" onto the piece of paper under a name I didn't recognize. I looked up to see the female holding out a patch that had white adhesive on the front of it; I began to pick at it. She shook her head at me and I looked at her, suspiciously. I backed up a little from the table and looked around myself to see a few people who I thought were the ones who also signed their names on the clipboard. The female stood up straight and straightened her uniform, looking at us. She was tall, strong and rosy cheeked, her dark brown hair in a tiny ponytail. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Thank you all for signing up." She said, looking down at our hands.

"These patches you've received are special. But you cannot pull back the adhesive just yet." She turned her back to us and looked over her shoulder, using a hand to urge us to follow her. The male policeman walked behind the group of us. Most of my fellow students now employees whispered quietly to each other, I just walked behind her in awe as to where we were going.

We followed her down a dim lit hallway and came across two doors. The female opened the doors and to our surprise, sat two black SUVs; she walked up to one and opened a door to get in herself. Some of my fellow employees hesitated to step up to the SUVs but I vigorously walked up to the door and sat down beside the woman. She had an earpiece in her ear. I raised my eyebrow in more suspicion, but shrugged and leaned back against the seat. A few more students/employees finally stepped up and two more got into the cab of the SUV. The others and the male got into the other one. The man and woman looked at each other through the window and signalled for the drivers to proceed to where we needed to go. As an hour went by the woman said,

"Please pick up those black blindfolds and put them on." I raised my eyebrow again and hesitated putting the blindfold on. I held it in my hands, looking at it, making second thoughts of what I was getting myself into. The female grabbed the blindfold out of my hands and placed it over my eyes. I sighed and sat back in the seat. 'Oh well. I guess I'll go with it.' I thought to myself.

*****

A few hours later of awkward silence we came to a stop. The doors opened by the sounds of it, I heard yelling and wisps of air whipping past me. What amazed me that I felt hands around my wrists pulling me out of the SUV and guiding me into a place with heating. I could hear some faint yelling of the other people refusing to move. I lightly laughed. I liked the unexpected. But my head spun in wonder as to where I was. I was gently pushed down onto a chair and a man dressed in black and blue pulled my blindfold off. I looked about the room and noticed a table in front of me, with a folder and clipboard on the surface. I swallowed hard but composed myself as to why I here.

I heard the door open and turned my head to see who joined me in the room. To my surprise a man walked in, he wore all black with an eye patch over his left eye and what seemed like a pale scar that went over his left eye and slightly down his cheek, facial hair as a beard. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk ahead of me. He looked me square in the eyes, although I had the urge to look at his eye patch and wonder how he got that way but it wouldn't seem respectful so I looked into his eye. He smirked and I raised my eyebrow. He extended his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Director Nick Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division." He told me. I half smiled and said

"That's a mouthful."

He lightly laughed and replied "We like to be called SHIELD now."

I nodded, opening my mouth to say my name but he beat me to the punch.

"You're Amadora Destavola. We know who you are."

My jaw slightly dropped but I nodded again. Director Fury reached for the folder in front of him and picked it up, skimming through the pages and smiled. I guess he liked my accomplishments well that's at least what I thought was in the folder. He placed my folder back on the table and nodded at me and reached out to shake my hand again, getting up pulling me up along with him.

"You are now a part of SHIELD." He said and smiled.

I smiled back in response.

"Thank you, Director Fury." He half smiled and left the room. I sat in the chair, thinking of how I got the 'job' so quickly. I saw his bald head come through the door, back in to look at me.

"Coming?" I cleared my throat and stood up straight.

"Yes sir!" I said, walking up to the door behind him. He guided me to what seemed like a conference room with an oval type table with seven chairs surrounding it. I saw the same woman who was there at the job fair and she was wearing what the other personnel were wearing; black and blue uniforms that had a patch that looked like an eagle head. She turned her head to me and slightly nodded.

"That's Agent Hill. She was the one who brought you here." Director Fury said directly to me.

I nodded and slightly smiled. "But what happened to the others."

"They weren't as qualified as you were, Amadora." He told me.

"But how do I know I'm not qualified?" I asked him. "I don't even remember my childhood."

He smiled at me. "All you need to know is that you can use your skills to help us."

I raised my eyebrow. "What skills…?! Like I said, I don't remember my childhood…!"

Fury put his hands up in the air a little to try and calm me down. "Calm down, Agent Destavola. You'll find out soon enough."

I took in a deep breath and nodded, feeling the inside of my red leather jacket's pocket for the patch I received.

Director Fury glanced down at it, half smiling. "You can take the front adhesive off now, Agent Destavola." I nodded and proceeded in taking off the white adhesive tape to reveal the exact same patch everyone was wearing. I smiled brightly staring at it. A man came up to Director Fury, he was tall, thin haired and in a suit not the usual uniform I saw everyone wearing. Director Fury nodded to what he had told him and cleared his throat.

"Agent Destavola. This is Agent Coulson." I gave Agent Coulson a nod and he put out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you." He nodded at me and left.

I stood there in amazement. It was all happening so fast. I turned to talk to Fury but he was standing beside Agent Hill and was talking to her in a hushed tone. I cleared my throat and they turned to look at me. I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I know it's a little early since I just got "hired" if I can say that." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "But what has gotten everyone worked up about?"

"Loki..." Director Fury said.

My eyes slightly widen.

"He's here on Earth?" I asked and he nodded at me, walking up to a screen, using two fingers to pull up a picture of a man with long slicked back, black hair that came down to his shoulders. He was clash in black leather with a bit of gold plating, the metal around the side of his arms, right shoulder and legs and was also wearing a black leather tunic with dark green fabric, with what seems chain metal connected throughout. I swallowed hard and took in another deep breath.

"So what can a new agent like me do?" I asked both Director Fury and Agent Hill. They looked at each other again, and then turned their glances to me. Fury walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"This has been a lot for you to handle already." He told me. I slightly nodded and said,

"But I want to help." He nodded at me.

"And you will but not right now." I sighed.

"Yes sir." I said under my breath. He turned to Agent Hill again.

"Hill." She looked at him.

"Yes sir?"

"Take Amadora back the college." She nodded.

"Yes sir." She turned to walk out the room, I sighed and walked out with her. She weaved me in and out of the other SHIELD personnel, who were working on something, but I didn't ask since I don't think I should know quite yet. She led me to the same SUV we came in and opened the door so she could get in and I got in the opposite side of her. Once again she signalled the driver to take us back to the college.

*****

Of course the next few hours of riding back to the college were of complete silence until I piped up and asked,

"So what's your role in SHIELD?" She looked up at me, her eyes slightly widen at my question.

"I'm second in command to Director Fury." I half smiled at her.

"That must be an overwhelming and exciting job for you." She half smiled and nodded at me.

"But it's something I like to do for life." I nodded in response. I just stared at the window until we came to the front of the college. I opened the door and got out.

"Thanks for the ride back." I said to her. She reached over to a black suitcase and opened it. She took out a black earpiece and handed it to me. I noticed it looked exactly like hers and Director Fury's.

"Wear this all the time." I raised my eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"You can tell us if you're in trouble."

"Oh!" I said and nodded, putting the earpiece in my ear. She half smiled at me.

"We'll call you via the earpiece when we want you to come in." I nodded again and she closed the door and the SUV peeled away from the college leaving me there in the cold snow. I slightly shivered and began walking down the street towards my apartment, taking the ear piece out putting it into my pocket. I stopped and pulled out some black fabric I had in my back jeans pocket and took off the back adhesive of my new SHIELD patch. I carefully put my patch on the fabric holding it together in my hands for a few minutes. I lifted my left arm to tie the fabric around my arm the patch facing out, smiling excitedly.

I began walking down the street again and felt the same as I did at the college job fair, as if someone was watching me. My eyes darted side to side and I wrapped my arms around myself and turned into an alleyway, a cold wind whipped past me and the next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall. There he stood. The God of Mischief, Loki, standing in front of me.

His scepter pressed against my shoulders to keep me pinned to the wall. I swallowed hard and gripped the wall, trying to stay calm from screaming. He tilted his long black haired covered head to look me in the eyes and I gulped in response. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes as he trailed the scepter down to where my heart was. I bent my head to see what he was doing, swallowing hard again.

"Do what you want to me, Loki." I whispered quietly. He put his hand under my chin holding it, tilting it upwards making me look up at him. He inclined his head at me in a quizzical manner. His gaze trailed down to my left upper arm and let out a small quiet growl. That made me jump slightly and gulped again.

"You're one of them." Loki whispered to me in a silky voice that had a bit of poison to the ear. I slightly nodded, leaning up on tiptoes and forward to whisper "They might be listening to our conversation." He smiled deviously and put his hand on my shoulder trailing it down to the patch. I felt a little electric shock from what he did to the patch, which made me half smile and jump slightly. Loki continued trailing his hand down my arm and gently held my hand. I looked down at our hands; my face was full of worry.

"If you don't leave me alone right now. I'd-" He lightly laughed at me, his face a few inches away from mine.

"What would you do?" I took in a deep breath trying to be as cold as I tried to remember how Agent Hill was like.

"I'd make sure I would be there and maybe be there to kill you!" I closed my eyes and waited for the worst, but didn't feel anything. I reopened my eyes to see that I was back to back with Loki, facing the other wall. I smiled and quickly ran to the apartment building and into my apartment, shutting the door behind me putting my hand on my knees taking in quick deep breaths.

"What the heck just happened to me?" I asked myself quietly. I stood up straight and laid my head back against the door, trying to calm my heartbeat down from running so fast. I let out a deep breath and took off my red leather jacket and placed it on my desk chair, stretching. I quickly took off my black leather wedge boots, black corset and black skinny jeans hanging them up in my closet and put on a tank top and sweatpants, crawling into my cozy bed turning off the light, laying back. I looked up at the ceiling and felt sleep taking me over.

Loki's point of view.

I watched Amadora, while concealing myself behind a pillar. She looked back every so often feeling my gaze upon her. She would be the most perfect ally. I had been watching her progress for days now. If I could bring this girl to my side, I would be able to rule this God forsaken land they called Earth.

They talked of freedom when there was no such thing. It was man's great lie to the world. If I could convince Amadora of that, I would have her. She was still young and could be bent and moulded in any direction. It wouldn't be hard to get her to help me in my plan to take over this world.

She was walking towards a booth of the protective service they had here. I knew who they really were, that I had dealt with them but moments ago. They were strong I would give them that; but even SHIELD could be broken. They were bringing together a group of people who were naturally lone wolves. They were all out of their element. As long as my 'brother' did not come, everything would be fine.

Amadora signed the paper for the supposed police force. If only she knew what lies they were telling her; and what lies they would tell her. I could not let that happen. If she was pulled into their fantasy I would not be able to even make her give a second thought. Amadora was one, who was impossible to crack once her mind was made up.

I hoped that Fury, being the man he was; would still keep secrets as always. People automatically distrusted him for this. I could use it to my advantage. His agents were extremely loyal to him; they would not divulge more than they needed to. Amadora would learn everything very slowly. She would not be permitted to have a mission until she was quite a bit older.

If I could tell her of this and all I knew of SHIELD; and if she listened to me, I would have this talented girl on my side. I watched as she and a group of other college students filed into the black SUVs. I immediately knew that the others would not make it. They did not have the willpower or sturdiness it took to be in SHIELD. Only Amadora did; and why wouldn't she? She knew what she wanted and questioned everything. She looked at every angle of a situation. Amadora was a perfect fighter. If she wanted to be, she could be a marine. She was that tough and firm.

It would be hours before Amadora would come back from the SHIELD headquarters. I hoped she would not be pulled into their silly and delusional schemes. For now, I would wait. Amadora looked over her shoulder again to see if she could find the person watching her. If I had not decided to become invisible she would have seen me. There were times when I absolutely loved being a conjuror of magic. This was one of them. If I did not want to be seen I didn't have to be.

While Amadora was gone I went to see how the good work of my doctor and henchmen were doing, preparing the Tesseract to open the portal for my Chitauri army. I had a meeting with The Other. He did not sound pleased. I would not stand for it.

"You don't have the Tesseract." I said.

He came for me to which I said "I didn't threaten." Though it was in and of itself a quiet threat.

We ended with The Other asking if I knew pain and threatening what would happen to me if I did not succeed. When I came back from my dream world, I knew I needed the aid of Amadora.

I knew it was time to return back to the college to confront my new addition to the framework of my masterpiece. She would be a pawn to be discarded later. Once I was finished with Amadora and her role in my plot; she would become one of my other loyal subjects. Nothing could happen to her; she was too valuable a piece in my play. She would in the end become meaningless, but that is how all parts are after played.

I arrived just as the SUV stopped by the school. Amadora stepped out and started walking; she put something in her pocket as I followed. She sensed me, turning into an alleyway. This could not be more perfect. She was still a bit naïve and went to the worst place imaginable to be attacked. I rushed at her and pinned her to the wall. I took my scepter, ready to take control of her when she said "Do what you want with me, Loki."

I laughed; this girl had a feisty side. Then she said they might be listening. I looked at her left arm to see a badge on it. I put my hand on her shoulder sliding it down to the badge, destroying it saying "You're one of them." She nodded. I slid my hand down her arm and grabbed her hand. She threatened to be there or even kill me if she had the chance, if I didn't leave her alone. This amused me; she could be a jester if she didn't fight against me.

How could I keep someone so childishly witty when they were trying to act so grown up? Just as I leaned in to whisper in her ear, Amadora phased through my hand and body, she stood back to back with me, questioning if I had freed her. She ran off to the safety of her own home wherever that was. I stood there is puzzlement but smiled and walked away back to my headquarters preparing for the next step in my plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke with a start, a car horn was blaring outside my window. I groaned, looking at my alarm clock reading it saying "9:30!?" I lazily got up out of my comfy bed, to walk over, my desk's chair looking into the pocket, pulling out my earpiece, over to the window and stared down at the car. I rubbed my eyes getting the sleepy dust out to see better. It was a black car with blacked in windows, it had the eagle head symbol on the door. It was a SHIELD car. I sighed, putting the earpiece in my left ear, pushing against it.

"Great wake up call." I said through gritted teeth. I didn't care who was in the car. I just wanted to let them know that I'm not great this early.

An unrecognizable female voice lightly laughed on the other end. "Sorry. It was the only way to wake you. Bring some clothes to change into; you're first day of training starts in 2 hours."

I questioned who that woman was but didn't ask until I saw her face. I did as I was told and grabbed a pair black stretch pants from my closet, a black sports bra and white tank top from my dresser, putting them all into a small black bag. I ran into the bathroom to quickly get dressed in black skinny jeans and white tank top with wings on the front, brushing my teeth and hair. I left the bathroom to put on my black leather wedge boots and red leather jacket, picking up my bag, taking my apartment key off my bedside table and ran out the door, quickly locking it behind me. I walked down the stairs, stopping making sure my SHIELD armband was still intact. Finally I walked out the door and went outside into the cold air. I went over to the car and opened the door to see a woman sitting across the seat across from the door. I got in and she nodded at me with her short wavy red hair. I looked at her and said,

"I'm Agent Amadora Destavola." She told the driver to start taking us where we needed to go and looked at me.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff." I put out my hand for her to shake and pulled it away. She told the driver to start taking us to where we needed to go. I didn't pay attention to where she said and looked out the car's window at the snow falling. I could feel Natasha's gaze fall upon me. I turned my head to look at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She half smiled at me.

"You'll see it when we get there." I shrugged at what she said and turned my head back to the window, holding my bag on my lap. Feeling at peace, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

******

An hour and a half later, I felt a light cold breeze from an open door and my eyes opened to see Agent Romanoff getting out of the car. I sat up straight and stretched a little, holding my bad tightly, getting out. To my amazement, I saw what looked like a F-35 fighter jet. It looked more advanced then what I've seen before in air shows. I saw that it had two fans instead of propellers on its wings. I stared at it and contemplated if it was safe to get into the jet. But I saw Agent Romanoff climb into the back of it. She looked back at me and half smiled.

"What is this thing?" I asked in awe.

"This is called the Quinjet." She told me as I gazed about the interior and controls of the jet. "It's is our main transportation to get all over the world." She added as she walked up to the cockpit and sat beside the other pilot, who was turning the switches on. I sat on the bench on the opposite side of the jet and heard the whir of the fans powering up. I felt the Quinjet lift up into the air and realized that the fans are making it hover. I smiled in amazement as I looked out the cockpit's window and saw the trees get smaller and smaller as we went up higher above the clouds.

"For a secret organisation." I said out loud. "This is not exactly keeping a low profile."

Natasha looked back at me and half smiled. "You just wait till we get there."

I was quiet for a while pondering which questions to ask her. About to open my mouth, Natasha asked,

"Where's your name from? It's not Italian, is it?"

My eyes widened at her question, thinking of what to say, I blurted out.

"To be honest, I don't know where it's from. My parents said that I was special so they gave me a name that was equally as special. I never got the answer as to why."

I saw her red haired head nod. "Sorry if that was too personal."

I half smiled. "No, no. it's fine. I'm sure I'll cope." I sighed and tilted my head back in exasperation. "My life's gonna get more complicated as it is."

I heard a low sigh from the darker side of the Quinjet as the unknown "person" shifted to stand up. I looked up at the figure to see a man standing a few feet away from me. His blond hair was cut in the same fashion it held back in "his" time it seemed, a classic style that accurately depicts his own innocence and straightforwardness. His clothes, brown leather jacket and the plaid shirt and beige pants, the way I sensed he wore back then still remained. His blue eyes, still sometimes confused, most often show trust, and always loyalty. His sense of morality may be stuck in the 1940s, but he is rapidly learning that the world doesn't work that way anymore.

"Can't be any more complicated than my life," I heard the man say. I looked up at him.

"I did some research about World War 2 a few years back and saw pictures of you. You're Captain America, right?" I asked him.

He lightly laughed and casually said, "My secret's out. And you are...?" I half smiled.

"Agent Destavola at your service," I said and lightly laughed, "Amadora actually." I added.

"Nice to meet ya. Uh... salve (hello)."

I tilted my head at what he had said to me. He looked at me questioningly.

"You've never heard that before? I thought you would have since your name."

I shook my head. "I never knew what my name meant. I just thought it was pretty." I answered.

Steve nodded at me. "Well what I can tell you about your name is that it's Italian for gift of love." I nodded at him and he looked about the Quinjet. "Have you ever seen this before?"

"I can't take my eyes off of it, even if it's inside or outside." I answered again. "This must be all new to you, am I right?" I asked Steve.

"...actually this all looks very familiar." He answered me in a quiet voice, "All too well actually."

We both walked to the cockpit and peered out the window. We saw what looked like an Navy aircraft carrier floating on the water.

"It's called the Helicarrier." I heard Agent Romanoff say to us.

"Heli...carrier?" Rogers choked.

The Helicarrier through my eyes could best be described as a Navy Aircraft Carrier that had been souped up.

"It's a place where most of us agents and personnel call home." Romanoff said to us. Just then I heard another voice from the other side of out earpieces. "I've just got word that Doctor Bruce Banner has arrived." she added.

"Who's Doctor Bruce Banner?" both Rogers and I said at the same time. I lightly blushed and he half smiled at me. I shook my head returning to normal.

"He's someone who has worked on a major project but it was backfired on him. Let's just say what he worked on became a part of him." Natasha answered.

The Quinjet hurried to land on the Helicarrier, which typically held jets and military crew. The back hangar door lowered and Romanoff and Rogers hurried down as I sat down on the bench again.

"Are you coming?" I heard Rogers ask me from halfway down the hangar door.

"I'll be there in a minute." I answered back and he nodded, proceeding down to the runway of the Helicarrier.

Why was I nervous? My legs wouldn't lift my body up to leave the seat. I slowly got up and walked down the back hangar door onto the runway of the Helicarrier. I looked about it, noticing all the SHIELD personnel scurry around, tying the Quinjets down to the runway. I stood beside Dr. Bruce Banner; he stood at 5'9, my height so I didn't have to look up to far. His hair was a medium brown with a bit of grey, and a beard of grey stubble. Delicate glasses were perched on his nose, sliding down every once in a while so that he absent-mindedly pushes them up with regularity.

He wore a faded and slightly frayed violet shirt that seems ill-fitting and hangs on him slightly, and standard gray slacks that seem a size too big as well. His overall appearance was that of an unkempt scholar, one whose mind is too occupied with other matters to bother with tailored suits. He seemed reserved, quiet, almost shy. His demeanor was that of a school-boy who is afraid of being called on in class, even though he knew all the answers. I turned my head towards him and said.

"Hello Dr. Banner, I'm Agent Destavola." I stuck my hand out to Bruce for him to shake and he did.

"Bruce." I half smiled at him and he did the same. "So what's your role in all of this?"

"I have an idea as to why but I want to see what will come of me in the near future." Agent Romanoff came by us with her arms crossed.

"You might wanna step inside. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe." She said to the three of us.

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers asked out loud.

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container in the middle of nowhere?" Banner also asked.

The aircraft carrier began to shake at my feet. I looked around and witnessed the Quinjets being locked into place. I saw four large fans come out from underneath the carrier and also lock into place. The Helicarrier as they called it suddenly began to rise from the ocean. The fans allowed the Helicarrier, the ability of flight, something a vessel this size could never achieve with "modern" technology.

Who were these people I agreed to work for? If they can do this with the government's permission?

"Oh, no… This is much worse." Banner said. I lightly grabbed his arm to calm him down and guided him inside. Behind us Rogers and Romanoff followed. Romanoff then walked to the front of us taking us into the main deck.

We walked through the threshold to see many advanced computers and personnel tirelessly to keep the Helicarrier up and running. My eyes stopped at what looked like an observation area in the middle of the room. There stood Director Fury, he was lookng out the big window to the city of Manhattan. I also saw Agent Hill walking around the stations making sure everything was working properly and giving people orders. Fury turned around to look at us and Rogers walked up to him, giving him a ten US dollar bill. A slight smile crossed Fury's face as Rogers looked about the Helicarrier like I did. I turned my gaze to see Banner walking around in a bit of a scared state hoping that nothing would set him off. I raised my eyebrow asking as to why but I didn't want to ask him in a setting that made him nervous.

I slowly walked over to where Banner stood and put my hand on his shoulder trying to relax him. I saw his shoulders relax as he turned his head to me and smiled. I smiled back, pulling my hand away as Director Fury walked up to Banner and I. Fury stuck out his hand and Banner shook it respectively.

"Any place for me to work?" Banner asked Fury as he turned to Agent Romanoff, who walked up to the doctor.

"You'll love it, doc. We got all the toys." She said as she left through the door off the bridge with Dr. Banner on her heels.

Fury turned to me and cocked his head to follow him out the same door Romanoff and Banner just left through. I walked behind him wondering where he was taking me. Just then we stopped in front of door and it opened before us. Fury gestured me to step into the room and I walked in looking about the room, there were a few chairs scattered about.

"Would you mind waiting in here for a few moments?" Fury asked me and I just nodded, wondering what was going to happen to me. Fury left me in the room alone to wait.

I began pacing up and down the length of the room I was waiting in. How long were they going to keep me in here? I sighed and pulled at my hair that was over my shoulder. It's so boring just sitting around. I heard the clicking of the door and the rush of air as it slid open. I turned around to see another SHIELD agent standing there,

"Come with me please."

"Took you long enough to get here." He didn't reply as he left the room and I followed him out, down the brightly lit hall. He led me into a large room with training equipment scattered around. There were punching bags, a kickboxing ring, lifting equipment and other random things a regular gym would have. As I walked in Agent Romanoff, Rogers and Fury stopped their conversation to look at me,

"Miss Amadora. Good to see you ma'am," Rogers greeted me. I nodded curtly in reply,

"Amadora, you know why we've called you in?" Fury asked me.

"You want me to spar with someone? See what I can do?" I asked him.

Fury nodded. "Sharp."

"I try. So who am I fighting?" I asked again.

"Captain Rogers." The handsome blonde stepped forward and I quirked an eyebrow. Pretty boy was going to willingly hit a girl?

"It's just a spar. I won't hurt you," he said with a smile.

I snorted, "It's not that I'm worried about."

With that, I ran over to the ring and rolled in, jumping back onto my feet. Rogers followed me as the others gathered around the ring to watch.

"No extremely damaging punches or kicks. No eye gouging either. A fair fight between you two. Now, let's see what you can do, Amadora." Fury said and eyed me carefully from outside the ring. I nodded as I cracked my knuckles and neck, loosening up.

"On my mark. One, two, three, SPAR!" I heard Fury say loudly.

Just then Rogers ran at me, top speed. 'Light on his feet for such a big boy.' I thought to myself. I ducked out of his way, rolling to the side before springing up behind him and running my shoulder into his back. He let out a muffled sound of protest before turning around quickly and shoving me back. It pushed me to the other side of the ring, bouncing me off the ropes. He came at me again, fist raised to strike my face. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, but none the less, my heart rate leapt into overdrive. I brought my left arm up, using his own momentum to parry his blow before punching him in the gut. He coughed and stepped back. I panted, trying to calm back down. I didn't want to actually hurt him.

"Don't be afraid to hit me, Amadora," Rogers said laughingly. This was fun for him! I calmed myself and smirked before lunging at him, fist aimed right for his pretty boy cheek. He smirked and moved slightly to the right, grabbing my arm and spinning me around. He pulled my arm up to an uncomfortable angle behind me, thinking he could halt my movements,

"Hey!" I yelled. "Hands off!" I brought my other elbow back hard into his chest and he gasped. I felt his hold loosen and wrenched my arm free before landing a spinning kick to his side. He stumbled away from him, hand on his side,

"Ha, nice move."

"Thanks." He ran at me again. Upper cut. He's going to try an upper cut. I was wrong. He feinted to the left and I fell for it as he quickly changed directions, letting him land a solid kick to my back. I stumbled forward under the force.

"Are you okay?" He let his guard down and I used that to my advantage. He came towards me and I dropped quickly into a spin, knocking his legs out from under him. He hit the ground hard but sprang right back up. His fist connected with my stomach and I flew back against one of the pillars of the ring. My head connected with it with a sharp crack and the air was knocked out of me. I gasped for breath as the world blurred a little. I must have hit that pillar harder than I thought.

"_Amadora!_" I heard a concerned voice in my head. Loki? How did he get here? Or even knew where I was. "_Amadora, are you alright?_" My eyes remained shut as I felt icy fingers grazing my cheek and the world snapped into focus. I could feel a tingle left in the path of what seemed like his fingers, like another small current was running from it into my cheek. Suddenly, I felt stronger. I opened my eyes, standing up quickly while glaring at Rogers.

"I'm done with this!" I said through gritted teeth.

I ran at him and leapt into the air, a feral snarl on my lips. He stared at me wide-eyed before I wrapped my legs around his neck and used all of my strength to spin us both. He gasped as I flipped him over. He went farther than I wanted him to though and landed outside the ring. I jumped over him, landing with my feet on either side of his waist and my fist pressed firmly against his sternum. He let out a low groan as his eyes fluttered open to stare up at me.

"Alright…you win," he mumbled. I blinked and quickly stood back up, backing away from him. I looked down at my hands. Did I just…do that? How? I heard a low chuckle from behind me. Loki. That's how it happened. Something he did…I lost myself in my thoughts, wondering what exactly had changed in me. I felt stronger than I had before. I felt powerful.

The sound of someone clearing their throat woke me from my reverie.

"That was impressive, Amadora. You put Cap here on his back." I looked over at the Captain. He was standing up now, dusting himself off and rubbing his back and sides.

"You pack a punch, Ma'am." I smirked to myself. I got the legendary super soldier to compliment my fighting. Check that off the bucket list, which didn't exist… until now at least.

"You're light on your feet and you're strong. Seems like you've had years of training," Fury continued.

I shook my head, "No. I just…knew how to do it, I guess."

A glint of surprise passed over Fury's eye, "Well, that could be useful."

I just shrugged in response. Sure it could be useful, if I ever needed to ninja someone to surrender to SHIELD and I. That's assuming I would even be able to get close. Dammit! Not having a weapon of my own sucks…

"Thank you for coming, Amadora. You're free to return to your quarters." Fury stepped aside and I had just enough time to register and glinting piece of metal flying right for my face.

Rogers let out a startled yell as I felt time slow down for me. I sashayed to the left, reaching up quickly and grabbing the handle of what I thought to be a knife. Acting on impulse and threw it back in the direction it came. The knife flew right at Black Widow, who deflected it with an identical weapon. It clanged harmlessly on the ground behind her.

"You're fast," the Russian stated. I stood up out of my throwing position.

"What the hell was that!? You could have killed me!" I yelled at her.

"But I didn't, did I?" Was the reply she returned, I was silent. She had a point…A nameless SHIELD agent ran behind Widow and carefully picked up the knife before handing it to her and scurrying off to the edge of the room. She placed the wicked looking metal in a case and brought them over to me.

"Congratulations. Here are your weapons for your time with SHIELD." She held the open box to me.

"Was that show really necessary, Natasha? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Cap called.

"I'm sorry Captain. Fury told me to test her reflexes. So I did."

I didn't try to get involved in the conversation. I was too busy staring at the knives in front of me. Well, they were kind of knives. They were a little long, but not long enough to be considered short swords.

"Don't just stare at them. Take them. They're yours now." I nodded and picked them up along with the upper armbands. Perfectly balanced in both of my hands, I could tell they were made just for me. I noticed a small button on each of the handles,

"What do the buttons do?" I asked and looked up at Agent Romanoff.

She smiled coyly and replied, "Try it."

I looked back at the knives and pressed the buttons. My mouth hung open as I watched the rapid transformation. Two prongs on each of the knives popped out and black lasers wrapped around them. I suddenly recognized what they were.

"Sai?" I asked.

"Yes. These sai are specially made. Those are high density lasers wrapping around those batons. They will cut through almost any object like it was warm butter. The metal is also constructed of the same material as Captain's shield, an adamantium-vibranium alloy. They're practically indestructible." The weapons in my hands became ten times more appealing as she explained them.

"Wait. And you threw these things at my head? Are you insane?!"

She chuckled at me, "Don't worry. Only you can activate them. Here. Hand one to me."

I handed over the still open sai. However, as soon as it touched her hands, the prongs and lasers retracted back into the main knife. She pressed the button and nothing happened.

"See? I couldn't have activated it even if I wanted to." She handed the sai back to me and I smiled, putting away the other as well.

"Thanks." I said to her and nodded. I finally had my own weapon! After a few days of becoming a part of SHIELD I might add! I continued staring at my sai, twirling the handles in between my fingers then throwing them up into the air and catching them again. I looked up smiling and noticed that everyone was staring at me. My darted as I felt my cheeks burn a light shade of pink.

"What? I have great hand eye coordination and peripheral vision as well." I said matter of factly while crossing my arms. Everyone smiled at me. They knew something I didn't, of course they did. They knew everything about me. "Well if I'm done here…" I said gripping the handles of my sai tightly, my knuckles turning white, turning away from the group. "Can someone take me back to my apartment?" I asked quietly. Director Fury stepped behind me and said,

"We're actually above your apartment right now." I nodded and proceeded out of the room to the Quinjet deck while putting my new armbands on and placing my sai in the small sheathes to protect my skin. I grabbed a long rope, tying it to a sturdy metal bar until jumping off the deck, sliding down the rope into my open window. I raised my eyebrow as to why my window was open but shrugged knowing there wasn't anything important in here for anyone to steal. I closed my window as I saw the rope disappear into the sky.

I walked over to my bed and sat down in exhaustion, flopping back looking up at the ceiling. I still had to comprehend everything that happened earlier that day. I walked through my bedroom into the kitchen grabbing two small protein bars while taking off the armbands of my sai and unzipping my SHIELD uniform, taking a bite of the bar once in a while. I tiredly put on my pajamas and climbed into bed, trying to stay awake a bit longer but my exhausted body took me over and I fell asleep. But just as I was slowly going into a deep sleep, I felt the same cold fingers on my cheek from earlier. I was too tired to see him, his cold touch made me more relaxed and I smiled, wasting away into my dreams.


End file.
